


At gunpoint

by Sophia96



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Armed Robbery, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Protective Yuuri, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia96/pseuds/Sophia96
Summary: Victor and Yuuri are having a quiet dinner at home... At least that's what they planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I wrote this a while ago. I suppose I just had to get it out of my system. I'm very weak for protectiveness and I felt like I needed to push it to it's limit.
> 
> I hope you like it anyway.

”Victor?” Yuuri called from the couch as he was scrolling through his phone and absentmindedly petting Maccachin. 

Yuuri and Victor. Living together in Russia. They were still only engaged but they were both looking forward to their upcoming wedding a few months from now. They’ve been planning a wedding on a beach in Hawaii. 

“Yes, love?” Victor answered from the kitchen.

“What do you say about white wedding suits instead of blue? It would match the sand and look prettier.” Yuuri said with a thoughtful expression.

Victor smiled to himself. “You know that white is the color of innocence and virginity?” Victor asked leaning closer to Yuuri, who just gave an uncertain nod. “And do you think you could walk down that aisle, wearing ‘the color of virginity’ when you know of all the dirty things I did to you the night before? What we do every night? When I take your…”

“Blue will match the water” Yuuri half-shouted while blushing heavily. 

Victor laughed warmly and gave Yuuri a kiss on the top of his head, before he made his way back to the kitchen and continued to prepare their dinner. He glanced at the pizza in the oven and placed a dirty bowl in the sink when he heard Yuuri shifting from the living room. 

“You’re making pizza?” Yuuri asked in awe, suddenly behind Victor.

Victor turned around to give a flirtatious answer when Yuuri’s lips pressed against his own. They both cherished the moment before Yuuri pulled away. Victor made a sad sound as it broke, earning a seductive smile from Yuuri. 

Yuuri opened the fridge reaching for a coke, his brows furrowed in confusion. He bent down and started looking through the shelves.

“What’s wrong?”   
“We’re out of coke!” Yuuri gasped and continued his searching.

“Can’t you have water?” Victor asked warmly.  
“I suppose…” Yuuri said with a sad expression. “Or maybe… Maybe I can just run down to the convenience store and get some? It’ll only be a few minutes…” 

Victor did NOT like the idea of Yuuri walking somewhere alone in Russia. Even though their apartment was in one of the safer areas of Saint Petersburg, Yuuri was still… Yuuri. (To good for this world) He did trust him, more than anything or anyone, but there were a lot of criminals in their home city (whom Victor did NOT trust), and Victor couldn’t stand the idea of something. Anything happening to his heart. 

“Maybe we should just wait for the pizza to be ready, then we can go together as it cools. I might want to pick something out for myself.” Victor compromised.

“Sure.” Smiled Yuuri. And Victor wanted nothing else than to just have a painting made of that smile. Made by a talented oil-painter (Like Da Vinci – Wait… He was dead…) Anyway the painting should preferably be six meters wide… With a decorated golden frame! He would keep it in front of his bed so that every morning…

“What are you thinking about?” Yuuri’s face was slightly tilted as he gave Victor a questioning look. Victor found it utterly adorable.  
“Oh… I was just thinking about what to shop for tonight, other than coke…” Victor said with a smile.

Yuuri hummed in response. Leaning towards Victor. 

The moment was abruptly broken by the screech of the timer. Victor groaned in annoyance. Maccachin happily appeared in the doorway, immediately recognizing the sound of food being served.

Victor grabbed the oven-mitten and removed the pizza from the heated box. He placed it on the countertop, far away from Maccachin’s reach, not trusting his fluffy best friend to stay away from the food long enough for their return.

Yuuri licked his lips in the sight of the pizza, his gaze shifting to Victor as he sent him a wink.  
Victor almost fell over there and then. Yuuri might not be on the ice right this moment. But his ‘Eros’ was definitely there, only for Victor to see.

“Such a tease…” Victor grumbled.  
Yuuri got up close to him. Close enough for their noses to brush against each other’s. “Hurry up then, so we can continue this…” He said suggestively and gave Victor a lick on the tip of his nose. 

Victor all but flew after Yuuri. Not even remembering getting dressed for the cold. He simply awakened, when the icy wind smacked him in the face.

“COLD!” Yuuri shrieked. Still not accustomed to the Russian winter he’d been facing for the past month.

“Come here luchik (sunbeam)…” Victor threw an arm around his lover, pulling Yuuri close to himself against the unforgiving weather. Yuuri melted into the embrace like if it was the most natural thing in the world. And even though the Russian weather was frightful, his Victor was all too delightful. (I’m sorry) 

They made their way into the little store with clattering teeth and red cheeks.

Victor snorted a laugh when he saw Yuuri’s glasses fogging up. “Not funny…” Sulked Yuuri and took his glasses off. “I’d rather see blurry than white.” He said, putting his glasses in his pocket. 

Even though Yuuri had to squint to localize himself, Victor was still amazed by how incredibly hot his Yuuri looked without his glasses. He still looked amazing with them, there were a part of him that was so very ‘Yuuri’. But without them… He found himself feeling as if he were standing at the edge of the rink, watching Yuuri do his routine. His voice echoing in his head ‘Never take your eyes off me…’

“Coke!” Yuuri exclaimed, holding up the bottle as if it were his most prized possession. Victor felt weirdly jealous of the bottle. He shook the irrational feeling away. Smiling to himself and to his beloved fiancé. Feeling happier than he ever thought was possible.

He grabbed a bag of chips from the shelf. Not wanting his cover to be revealed.  
They made their way over to the middle-aged lady behind the register.   
“That’ll be 265.94, dear.” She said in Russian. Yuuri looked questioningly to Victor who just pulled out his wallet with the requested amount and handed it to the lady. 

Yuuri glanced around the store, when something caught his blurry sight. “Victor, look!” He gasped. Victor quickly turned around to Yuuri who pointed happily to the magazine rack next to them. “I’m on the cover of a magazine!” 

It was indeed true. It was an article about him grazing gold in the Grand Prix with less than a point away from it, and how he was now going to compete against his coach/lover. It was a magazine that he usually bought from time to time. He felt a surge of pride washing over him for his soon-to-be-husband.

He was just about to reach out to grab a copy, when his blood froze in his veins at the sound of a gun being fired. 

Yuuri fearfully turned to the source of the sound when Victor grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down to the floor.

“This is a robbery!” Declared the man who had entered the store. “If everyone just cooperates, there won’t be any casualties!” He spoke in Russian, leaving Yuuri clueless of the circumstances. 

Victor pulled Yuuri closer to himself as they sat together on the floor. 

The man walked straight up to the now petrified woman at the register, he pointed the gun to her head. “Empty the register and put the money in this bag. And no funny business or you’re dead.” The man said and threw a sack at the poor woman, who shakily started to follow his instructions. 

Victor whispered words of reassurance against Yuuri’s ear, not sure if it was meant for Yuuri or himself. Victor has never felt so scared. It wasn’t the first time he experienced a robbery. It was Saint Petersburg after all. But this is the first time he had ever experienced the fear of losing something that was worth more to him than his own life.  
The robber’s attention suddenly shifted to them. Victor felt himself going rigid, and how he was probably squeezing the life out of his lover, but he never felt so protective of anything before.

“Hey. You’re on that magazine… You’re a celebrity or something?” The robber asked Yuuri. 

Still not understanding Russian, Yuuri couldn’t do much else than just stare incomprehensibly at him. 

“You’re mute or something?” The man asked, now sounding annoyed. Yuuri grasped Victor’s hand that was currently wrapped around his torso.

Understanding seemed to dawn at the man as he said in English “Stand up.” His accent thick.

Victor clutched to Yuuri for dear life, tying to prevent him from getting into dangerous territory. It wasn’t until the man shifted his gun from the lady, to Yuuri’s face that the reality of the situation struck Victor like a brick.. Making him release his vice grip on his ‘everything’.

“I said. Stand. Up!” The man repeated with anger. 

Yuuri squeezed Victor’s hand in reassurance before standing on wobbly legs.

The man bared his teeth in a predatory grin, before he took a handful of Yuuri’s raven-colored hair and pulled toward himself. Yuuri yelped in surprise and pain. 

Victor steeled himself. He had to keep himself from jumping into the gun at the sound of Yuuri’s distress. He knew that if he did something as stupid as that, he would end up getting shot. Or more importantly... Yuuri would never forgive him.

Victor tried and failed to keep the tears at bay as his love was now pressed against the ugly man’s chest, now with an arm around his throat. 

“I could probably get more money with someone like you, than I would doing a dozen of these robberies…” The man said lost in thought, speaking Russian again as he started to stroke Yuuri’s frozen body with the gun. “With a body like yours…” The man groaned against Yuuri’s ear.

Victor used to be scared. He had a faint memory of it at least… He wasn’t sure now though… He wasn’t even sure how fear felt like. All he knew was this blinding hot rage, blurring his vision and making his blood boil. All he knew was that this ugly bastard had his Yuuri in a chokehold, and he was planning on hurting him in unforgiveable ways, and Yuuri had no idea. 

The rage left Victor paralyzed, and if looks could kill, this man… No this monster would have never been born.

“Or maybe I’ll just take a round with you myself…” The man moaned and licked at Yuuri’s ear, making Yuuri squirm in disgust. The man noticed and squeezed his arm tighter around Yuuri’s throat, making him lose his air supply and choke. 

The man chuckled as he loosened his grip, enjoying Yuuri struggling for air.

The man than rose his gun and smacked it hard down to the temple of Yuuri’s head. Yuuri let out a whimper, breaking Victor’s heart to dust. Without being able to constrain himself any longer, Victor shouted.

“пусть идет, вы некрасиво ублюдка!” (Let him go, you ugly fucker!) Tears were streaming down his face at this point, and the helplessness was eating him alive.

“What did you call me?” The robber asked in disbelief and glared at Victor. 

“Here is your money…” The cashier sniffled and put the bag next to the register.

The man grabbed the sack and tightened his hold on Yuuri. “Well then… Say goodbye to your friend…” He whispered to Yuuri. As he removed the gun from Yuuri’s temple and aimed the barrel at Victor.

Suddenly everything went blank in Yuuri’s mind. The thought of losing Victor... His coach, his friend, his love, his heart… As the flip switched he no longer knew who he was. Or what was happening, all he knew was that he had to save Victor at any cost. 

Yuuri was over-rushed with adrenaline. So strong that he somehow managed to break free from the man’s choke hold and tackle the man’s arm. The gun went off and flew across the store. Yuuri was now left staring up at the man’s hard glare. 

“You stupid whore!” The man shouted and punched Yuuri straight to the face making him topple over. He felt a hard kick in the ribs. Before he only heard sounds of flesh against flesh.

It took a few seconds for Yuuri’s brain to catch up with reality, to make him understand that Victor was the one delivering punch after punch after punch to the other man. Screaming out curses in Russian in the man’s face. His tears kept streaming down his face in horror and rage.

Yuuri got up and grabbed a hold of Victor.

“Vitya, please…” Yuuri cried as he pried Victor of the man. Victor relented at the sound of his lover’s voice. He turned around and grabbed Yuuri into a bone-crushing embrace.

“I was so scared, he… and he…” Victor sobbed into Yuuri’s shoulder. Yuuri just held him, tears running down his own face as he was stroking his fingers through Victor’s silvery hair, and whispering calming Japanese into his ear. 

They got lost somewhere in time. All of the sudden there were police and medics at the scene. Wanting to talk to them and ask questions. At some point the man had been arrested and the cashier had left, since she was nowhere in sight.

After what seemed like an eternity and no time at all, they had to let go of each other and face the real world. 

They never did let go of each other completely though. Their hands were still intertwined with each other’s and nothing could make them give that up. So they talked to the police officer. 

At one point, Victor actually shouted at her, his normally over-friendly personality was completely gone. She offered her apologies for the unfortunate turn of events. And directed them to a medic who cleaned up the small wound un Yuuri’s temple, and dressed the scrapes of Victor’s knuckles. As the medic reached for Victor’s hand, they looked at each other and simply just switched hands. They still needed the comfort of contact. 

When the police were content with their answers and the medic cleared them from serious damage, they were handed their bag of goods and got sent on their way. 

The walk back to the apartment wasn’t cold, or at least they didn’t feel it. Too wrapped around each other for anything to penetrate their protective bubble. 

As they opened the front door, it seemed like Maccachin could feel the heavy atmosphere as he just greeted them and then returned to his napping spot on the couch. 

“Are you okay?” Yuuri asked. Breaking the silence.  
“No… You?” Victor eyes were red and puffy after all the crying. But his eyes contained so much love that it was hard for Yuuri to grasp.  
“No…” He answered honestly.

Victor leaned forward and gently pressed their lips together. “Let’s eat…” He said and smiled.

Yuuri nodded and sat down at the table, after cold pizza, and a very bitter-tasting coke, they both felt exhausted. And decided to go straight to bed.

In the middle of the night they both awoke to the sound of vibrating phones. 

Yuuri were the first one to look at his notifications and decided to turn of his phone and deal with the world in the morning.

Victor tried to placate some of their friend’s worried texts. But after they just kept on coming, he too, decided to turn of his phone and give in to sleep.

A few hours later, Victor awoke to the sound of banging on their front door. He shot straight out of bed and ran to the offending sound. Maccachin followed quickly with a worried whine. 

Yuuri was too exhausted to even notice anything as he just kept on sleeping soundly.

Victor let out a breath of relief as he saw who waited on the other side of the door.

“Yuri…” Victor greeted the boy quietly.  
“WHAT THE HELL?” Yuri shouted in Russian, pushing Victor into the apartment. “I HAVE BEEN CALLING AND TEXTING FOR FOUR FUCKING HOURS! AND YOUR FUCKING PHONES ARE BOTH TURNED OFF! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!”

“Sorry…” Victor glanced to their bedroom “Could you please just keep it down a bit. Yuuri is exhausted and I don’t want to wake him up…” Yuri’s expression was one of anger. Still it was filled with worry and understanding.

“Fine…” Yuri grumbled. He then proceeded to storm into the apartment and flopping down on the couch. Maccachin happily joined Yuri falling onto his lap.

“What happened anyways?” Yuri asked, looking at Maccachin.

Victor really didn’t feel like bringing up the memories again. But the scared expression in Yuri made him want to put all of his own issues aside, and just focus on the worrying kid in front of him.

“What do you know?” Victor asked and reluctantly took a seat next to the young boy.

Yuri scooted away so he was leaning against the armrest, pulling Maccachin with him.

“It was all over the news… ‘World-winning figure skaters in armed robbery’” Yuri quoted. 

“Yeah… There you go then…” Victor said and squeezed Yuri’s foot in reassurance.  
“What the hell happened to your hands?” Yuri gasped, seeing the bandages around Victor’s knuckles.

“Oh…” Victor said as he looked down at his hands. Like seeing the bandages for the first time. “I punched him… more than once.” Victor said absentmindedly.

“Him as in ‘him the robber’?” Yuri asked fearfully. Victor simply nodded. 

Yuri looked puzzled for a few seconds before he kicked Victor in his sides. “YOU MORON!” Yuri shouted again. “Do you realize that he could have shot you? Trying to be a hero? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Yuri scolded loudly. 

“Yurio?” came a voice from the bedroom.

Yuri turned to the source of the voice and gasped. Yuuri had some dried blood stuck to his face. He was forming a black eye and had bruises on his chest and neck. And he looked like he hadn’t slept for two weeks.

“What are you guys talking about?” Yuuri asked as he gingerly made his way to the two men on the couch. 

“Moya lyubov” (My love) Victor called as he rose up to help Yuuri into the armchair next to the couch. 

“I’m fine…” Yuuri smiled as he sat down, kissing Victor’s hand before he let go.

Realization dawned on Yuri. Watching Yuuri this beaten up and watching Victor’s grim expression could only mean one thing.

“Where is he?” Yuri growled. Now speaking English so Yuuri could answer.  
“Who?” Yuuri blinked. 

“That son of a bitch that did THAT to your face? Did he survive? I’M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!” Yuri shouted and rose up from his spot before quickly being pulled down again by Victor.

“You should see the other guy…” Yuuri smiled halfheartedly to the blonde. Victor let out a humorless chuckle.

“That’s what happened to you knuckles! You’d better had given him a hell of a beating…. Or I’m coming for him…” Yuri said dead serious. 

“Yurio. I didn’t know you cared so much…” Yuuri said happily.  
“Whatever…” Yuri snorted.

“I’m getting some coffee…” Victor announced, making his way over to the kitchen. He glanced at the time ‘7.03 am’ and yawned. 

“Why would he beat you?” Yuri suddenly asked. Yuuri froze. “I’m really not sure… I think he must have gotten mad when I tried to pry away… He licked at my ear and I… I barely remember anything after that… Except the pain to my temple… And…” Yuuri trailed off and subconsciously rubbed at the dried blood on his face.

“He licked your ear?” Yuri questioned with a disgusted frown. Yuuri mirrored his frown and nodded. 

“And he got especially mad when I tackled him.” Yuuri said thoughtfully.

“Why would be so stupid that you would tackle an armed man?” Yuri all but shouted. He was baffled by Yuuri’s recklessness. “You don’t tackle people with guns! That must be something that’s being taught in safety 101!

“He was gonna shoot Victor!” Yuuri shouted back, he felt the sting of tears coming out of his eyes. “Dammit…” Yuuri swore as he wiped the tears away with his sleeve.

Yuri didn’t know how to respond. A part of him wanted to join Yuuri with his crying. He had been so scared for his ‘friends’. (He’d never admit it to them) And after learning how close he was to losing both of them… But crying in front of someone went against every fiber of his being. So he settled with carefully handing over the ‘Maccachin-tissue box’

Victor eventually reappeared. Carrying a tray with three cups of coffee. He placed it on the coffee table within everyone’s reach. Before squeezing down next to Yuuri and pulling him to his chest.  
“What did you say?” Victor asked Yuri in Russian, sending a hard glare Yuri’s. He felt like he had been sending that glare to way too many people, for these pasts twenty-four-hours.

“I might have called him an reckless idiot, just not in those words… I said it kinder…” Yuri defended. “I couldn’t possibly have known that the piggy was a big sacrificing hero…” 

The sobs from Yuuri quieted down, and he was now breathing evenly. Victor noticed that he’d gone back to sleep. ”Poor thing must have been exhausted…” Victor cooed and placed a soft kiss into Yuuri’s hair.

“Gross…” Yuri stated.

There was a pregnant pause.

“I would have killed him…” Victor said determinately. Once again speaking in Russian. 

Yuri just stared at him. 

“Yuuri stopped me…” Victor smiled “He has enough heart in him for the entire world… He did NOT deserve what happened to him…“ His smile was gone.

Victor blinked away his own tears. “I can still see it... See him… With his disgusting arm snared around Yuuri’s neck, telling him how he was going to hurt him… Mocking me by doing so in front of me… I’ve never felt so… So helpless.” Victor took a shaky breath. 

“Yuuri understood nothing of course since the man only spoke Russian, but… When I think about what could have happened…” Victor looked away.

“But he’s okay… You both are…” Yuri tried to comfort.

“Not thanks to me!” Victor snapped. “I’m so useless… I couldn’t even protect the thing that is most important to me… We’d be dead now if it wasn’t for Yuuri being a heroic fool.” He kissed Yuuri again and buried his face in his hair.

“Who would have known…?” Yuri said.

“Well… Anyway… I better get going. I have practice…” Yuri said as he cleared his throat and gulped down all his coffee in one go.

“You better not do any quads with that much caffeine in your system…” Victor scolded as Yuri went to the front door.

“Shut up! I know what I’m doing…” Yuri defensively stated. He opened the door and paused.

“Tell Yuuri… He isn’t half bad…” Yuri said before storming out and smacking the door behind him.

Yuuri startled awake at the sudden sound. And looked disoriented to Victor.

“Did I fall asleep?” The dark haired man questioned with a yawn.

“Yeah… I suppose so…” Victor chuckled and kept on petting Yuuri’s hair.   
Victor thought about how lucky he was to have him.

How lucky they were to have each other.

He decided to stop dwelling on what might have been.

They had everything.

Right here…

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it... I'm a monster. But they got their happy ending at the end. No one got seriously injured so I'll call it a success. I hope you like this little story.


End file.
